My Dream Family?
by majesticness
Summary: Summary: Irina is called back to the KGB, forcing her to leave Jack and Sydney. But she couldn't leave her family behind, so Sydney came along. The KGB, unknowning of the fact that Irinia took Sydney with her, gives Irina a child to train, to get her thou
1. Tomorrow

**Summary:** Irina is called back to the KGB, forcing her to leave Jack and Sydney. But she couldn't leave her family behind, so Sydney came along. The KGB, unknowning of the fact that Irinia took Sydney with her, gives Irina a child to train, to get her thoughts off Jack and Sydney.

**Pairing:** S/S of course.

**Disclaimer:** No point in putting it up, cause everyone knows! YAYAYAYA!

**A/N:** I'll put something up later.

**Chappy 1: Tomorrow**

_I can't leave everything I have behind. I have to take something. I must!_

"Mommy, mommy, can we go to the park?"

_Mommy. I am a mother. A mother doesn't leave her family, a mother shouldn't have to. A mother shouldn't be an undercover KGB agent either._

"Sure." I replied.

"Yay!"

I followed her as she ran gleefully ahead of me into the park. _I would have to leave her. Sydney and Jack, the only people in my life that actually matter, the people that I have been loved by and the people that I have loved back._ _  
  
_  
_My dear child, I am so sorry._  
  
I feel on my knees started to cry.

"Mommy, mommy, why are you crying?"

She had ran to me, and was now crouching in front of me, her face full of concern.  
  
_Oh, my baby! What am I going to do without you? My dear child, my little bundle of joy. She shouldn't have to be going through this. She shouldn't. Why? Why? WHY? Why God did you give my this wonderful family, only to take my away from it? I can't leave them. I can't hurt them. I love them! I can't leave them. I can't hurt them both. I just can't._

_  
_  
"Mommy, don't cry."

"Sydney, would you promise to always remember mommy? No matter where she goes?"

"Yes! Of course! How could I forget about my mommy? I promise to always remember you and to take care of you, and to always be with you." She stated proudly. "Because if I didn't, mommy would be all alone, because daddy is always working and flying around."

"Oh Sydney!" I exclaimed softly.

I hugged her tightly. "Sydney, Sydney..." I murmured repeatedly.

"Mommy, why are you so sad? I promise you that I will follow you wherever you go. I will always be with you." She extended her pinky.

_She cannot follow me everywhere. No one can. I cannot drag her into this life. A life filled with hatred, anger and revenge. I cannot do this to her. She is so innocent.  
  
_She looked expectantly at me, waiting for me to complete her promise.

I extended my pinky, and smiled.

_Sydney. My little bundle of joy. What am I going to do?_ _  
  
_  
"I promise that I will always be there for you. I may not always be with you physically, but I will always be there with you." I whispered to her, looking into her brown eyes. I hugged her and cried silently.

"Okay! Now play with me." I nodded, and allowed her to drag me into the playground.

_My baby. What am I going to do without you?_ Her face was flawless, portraying innocence and beauty. _I have never wanted to hurt you, my baby. I love you. I do. I'm so sorry. I love you. I do. I really do.  
_  
She laughed and dragged me to the slide, telling me to wait for her at the bottom. We raced across the playground, and ended up in the sandpit making sand castles. She laughed and threw sand in the air. She danced around and told me to dance with her, and I obeyed. I didn't have the heart to do otherwise. I would be leaving in the morning, and never coming back. **Flashback**

"Irina, we no longer need you as an undercover agent. You will be extracted in a week. We have your faked death all planned out. Everything is ready."

_Everything is ready. We have your faked death all planned out. I am leaving them. But I did not feel the joy that I had expected. I am leaving them. Both of them, my little bundle of joy, and my sweetie pie. How can I?_ _  
  
_  
"I can stay longer. I am fine, really. You sure you don't need me to stay any longer?"

"You are not getting attached are you?"

_Hell! This is my daughter! My very own flesh and blood! My husband! Who has cared for me as if I was really his wife! He loves me! And I love him! Hell I love them! I love them. I am attached to them. I can't leave them. You can't make me! You can't take me away from them! You can't take them away from me! You can't! I won't let you..._ _  
  
_  
"No, of course not!" I couldn't seem to get the right words out of my mouth.

"Good, you will be extracted in a week. You will leave before Jack Bristow gets out of bed. A vial of sedatives will be delivered to your house tomorrow. You know what to do. Wait for us in the normal spot." He hung up.

_I was leaving them._ _  
  
_  
**End Flashback.**

_My dear baby, my sweet child. My little bundle of joy. Why do I have to leave you? Why? Why can't we have been another type of family? One without agents. One without the blood of super spies running through our veins. Why Lord? Why God? Why must this happen?_ _  
  
_  
Sydney yawned.

"Mommy, I am tired. Can we go home now?"

"Of course sweetie." I picked her up, and carried her home as she slept on my shoulders.

_This is the last time I will be able to do this. The last time that I will be able to carry her as my own daughter, my own sweetie, my own baby. Oh! Why is life so?  
  
I had to leave her tomorrow._ _  
  
_  
"Mommy," She murmured, "my mommy loves me, she would never leave me. She promised me. She pinky promised me. She would take me with her." _My baby. I'm so sorry. I am so sorry. I will still always be there for you._  
  
I laid her down on her bed.

"I love you Sydney." I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, mommy." I bit my lip to prevent my tears from spilling out again.

_Sydney, my dearest Sydney, my bundle of joy, must I leave you?_ _  
  
_  
I stood at the door of her room. She looked so happy and innocent. _My sweet baby. You didn't have to go through such pain. You didn't._   
  
I went downstairs and made some coffee. I sat down on the living room couch, and fell asleep.

"Laura?"

I opened my eyes. "Jack." I murmured softly.

_Why am I so tired?_  
  
He lifted me up in his arms and carried me to our bed. "I'll be right back." I nodded. A few minutes later, I felt someone climb into the bed. I opened my eyes. "Jack?"

"Yes darling?"

"Nothing." I snuggled closer.

"Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"Can you hold me?" I whispered.

"Laura what's wrong?" He pulled me close and hugged me tightly. I wept on his shoulder.

"Laura, tell me what's wrong." He lifted my chin up and kissed me gently.

"Laura."

I snobbed and shook my head.

"Laura, you know you can trust me."

I still shook my head.

"Oh Laura." He murmured into my hair.

_Oh Jack, I love you Jack. My sweetie pie. Jack. I love you. I really don't want to leave. But I have to- tomorrow. It's too late to ask the CIA for help. I love you.  
  
I was leaving them. Tomorrow_


	2. Love blinds you

**Summary:** Irina is called back to the KGB, forcing her to leave Jack and Sydney. But she couldn't leave her family behind, so Sydney came along. The KGB, unknowning of the fact that Irinia took Sydney with her, gives Irina a child to train, to get her thoughts off Jack and Sydney.

**Pairing:** S/S of course.

**Disclaimer:** No point in putting it up, cause everyone knows! YAYAYAYA!

**A/N:** Thanks guys for your reviews! YAYA! Nways. I am not confiscated from the computer yet. I think. So must type out second chappy.

2nd chappy: Love blinds you.

I looked back at the house. The house that I would never be able to return to.

_Jack, Sydney. I am so sorry. I really am. I don't want to do this. Oh Jack. I love you. Take care of Sydney. I'm so sorry._

I wept.

_I'm not going to be coming back. I'm leaving them. Until I meet them on the field. Oh Sydney. What will you think of your mother then?_

I started walking towards my meeting place with Khasinau.

_Irina, Alex is going to get mad if you don't hurry up. F Khasinau. _

I looked up, the pier was getting closer. I saw a figure there.

_Khasinau._

_Do I really have to leave? Do I have to leave them? I want them. I love them. They love me. _

_Oh, my poor baby. What are you going to think about your mother? Laura Bristow. She's dead. _

_Irina Derevko isn't._

_I'm so sorry Jack. I'm so sorry Sydney. I really don't want to leave you. I really don't._

"Irina." Khasinau stated, once I had reached hearing distance.

I nodded in acknowledgement.

_Time to be the cold blooded assassin._

"Glad to leave?"

_Glad to leave my family? My home? My new friend? Everything that I had just gained? My love? My happiness?_

I smiled.

_No. Hell not. Who would I be glad to leave?_

He took my reaction as a 'yes'.

_Bastard. I could tell by his smile._

"I thought so. I knew you really didn't want to do this. But you played your part well."

_It tricked you. It tricked everyone. Of course I'm good. I am Irina Derevko. Russian blood flows through my veins. I am no longer the soft hearted, kind, naïve Laura Bristow. _

"We have everything set up. You had copied out the note, word by word?"

I nodded.

_No, I didn't. But it was going to have to work. _

I briefly recalled what I had written.

_My Dearest Jacky,_

_Sorry, I had to go on a meeting for the school. It was an emergency and really uncalled for. You just got back from your trip, so I didn't want to wake you. The food is ready inside the microwave; just beep it for a few minutes. I trust that you can drive Sydney to work, or get Emily to. I love you. I really do. I love Sydney too. Never doubt that. I'm really sorry. I love you. You are my life. I really didn't want to do this. But God has really blessed me for the 6 years that I have been with you. I love you Jack. Thank you for everything. I really do love you._

_Sydney. I will always be there for you. I will. Not physically, but I will still be there. I love you my dear Angel. Mommy is really sorry for what she has to do. I'm really sorry. I love you baby. I love you my sweet angel. Try your best in everything, my angel. Cause you are the best. Reach for the stars. You will always be among them. You are a star, my angel. Reach for the top! You can make it. I know you will._

_Jack, Sydney. I love you both. I love you more than anything. I do._

_Love, Laura._

_I.D._

The paper was wet with my tears by the time I had finished writing.

_I.D. Irina Derevko. He won't understand anything. Not yet. O Jack. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I love you. I do. I don't want to leave you. I can't leave both of you. O Jack. You made me whole. I'm so sorry. I can't endanger any of your lives. You shall remember me as Laura Bristow. The women who had loved you. The English literature teacher. The women who had born your daughter. Your lovely naïve girlfriend. I love you Jack. I do. I'm so sorry. I really am._

"Good." He paused and looked at me. "You are very silent tonight."

I just nodded in reply.

"Anything wrong?"

_Yes. Everything is. No mother should leave her child. No child should endure the pain that my Sydney will. My poor baby. No one should be forced to leave their family. O my poor baby. I'm so sorry Sydney. I really am. _

I shook my head, indicating a 'no'.

"Oh, look. There goes the car you were driving in."

I looked up.

_My car. _

It swerved to the right and started crossing the bridge that I had always taken to get to the university that I taught at. Then, it swerved again, right into the Pacific Ocean.

_My death. I am no longer Laura Bristow. She died. I saw her die. She was in that car. The car that she always drove. She died trying to cross the bridge. She died while going to work. She died. _

"Come." He lead me to his black Mercedes. "We have a lot to catch up on. Arvin has decided to help us."

I followed him.

_My life as Laura Bristow was over. I could never be her again. Jack, please make sure Sydney does not pursue this kind of career. The pain is excruciating. O my dear Jack. I am no longer your wife. No longer your lovely dear friend. No more talks. No more strong arms to wrap around me when I feel sad and lonely. No more happiness._

He drove to one of our safe houses in the United States.

"Arvin has decided to help us. He has recruited men, and his organization is strong."

_Arvin Sloane? The one Emily was going out wit? Oh no. It can't be that Arvin._

"Arvin Sloane?" I asked.

_Please God. Not Arvin. It can't be Arvin._

"Yes. He is good isn't he? You have come into contact with him many times."

I managed to nod.

_Arvin Sloane! How could you do this to her? Emily! Of all people! How could you ruin her life so. Emily! It was Emily! That sweet natural woman who would help me babysit Sydney. Oh Arvin. How could you do this to her? How could you ruin her life so? How?_

_How could you ruin Sydney's?_

_How could you ruin Jack's?_

_It's not my fault. Khasinau made me. It's not my fault. And if it is. I don't care. Irina Derevko does not care to bother with such ignorant people._

Love blinds you.


	3. gone Forever

**Summary:** Irina is called back to the KGB, forcing her to leave Jack and Sydney. But she couldn't leave her family behind, so Sydney came along. The KGB, unknowning of the fact that Irinia took Sydney with her, gives Irina a child to train, to get her thoughts off Jack and Sydney.

**Pairing:** S/S of course.

**Disclaimer:** No point in putting it up, cause everyone knows! YAYAYAYA!

A/N: Thanks guys for your reviews! Umm... just wanted to make sure we were clear. I think that some people are expecting intimacy, which unfortunately will NOT come. That's why it is rated PG ish. Forgot. Nways.... Yeah. The farthest I will go is kissing. So yeah. Sorry guys if you expected more. I would love to make Sark and Syd get together faster. But I need more emotion stuff. Well, I want morewriting stuff. But meh. I hope you like this chappy anyways. HAHA! JACK BREAKING DOWN! HAHAHA! yes.. I just ruined the last part. -is proud-

3rd chappy: Gone, forever.

I woke up.

Strange. Laura is already up.

I went downstairs to the kitchen, hoping to find her there making breakfast.

A note?

_My Dearest Jacky,_

_Sorry, I had to go on a meeting for the school. It was an emergency and really uncalled for. You just got back from your trip, so I didn't want to wake you. The food is ready inside the microwave; just beep it for a few minutes. I trust that you can drive Sydney to work, or get Emily to. I love you. I really do. I love Sydney too. Never doubt that. I'm really sorry. I love you. You are my life. I really didn't want to do this. But God has really blessed me for the 6 years that I have been with you. I love you Jack. Thank you for everything. I really do love you._

_Sydney. I will always be there for you. I will. Not physically, but I will still be there. I love you my dear Angel. Mommy is really sorry for what she has to do. I'm really sorry. I love you baby. I love you my sweet angel. Try your best in everything, my angel. Cause you are the best. Reach for the stars. You will always be among them. You are a star, my angel. Reach for the top! You can make it. I know you will._

_Jack, Sydney. I love you both. I love you more than anything. I do._

_Love, Laura._

_I.D._

_Silly girl. You don't have to cry over that._

I chuckled.

_Laura was such a little girl. Why did you think that I would be going to work today anyways?_

_I.D. What was that? This seemed more like a good bye letter. With all the remember me stuff. All this 'I love you's. I know that you love me, Laura, why else would you marry me? Unless, of course, you were sent by SD-6 to see if I am I double agent. But Arvin trusts me. Why were you crying?_

I shrugged my shoulders, and went upstairs to wake up Sydney.

"Sydney. Wake up. Time to eat breakfast."

She opened her eyes.

"Daddy?" she smiled, making the dimples on her face show.

"Yes sweetheart. Get up." I smiled.

"Where's mommy?"

"She left to go to a meeting. C'mon, up you go. Get dressed. I'm going to make breakfast. And by the time I'm done, you better be downstairs, or else..."

I tickled her.

"Ahh!" she squealed. "Okay, okay, okay! DADDY!"

I laughed and let her go. She jumped out of the bed and went to the washroom.

I went back down to the kitchen, and started making breakfast.

_Man, I hope I don't burn this in the microwave. At least it isn't toast._

I thought, thinking back to the time that I had accidentally set the house on fire.

_3 minutes I suppose should do._

I sat down on the chair and waited for the breakfast to heat up.

"Sydney are you finished? You have 3 more minutes." I chuckled as I heard her scream, and her feet patter quickly across the floor upstairs.

BEEP, BEEP.

_Ahh, breakfast. Where is that little girl of mine?_

I walked up the stairs.

"Sydney, you're not down yet."

No answer.

"Sydney?"

_Oh crap. Where was she? I looked through the closets, under the beds._

"Sydney! Where are you? Sydney!"

I ran downstairs to call the police. A little blur of brown caught my attention. I stopped and looked in the kitchen. I saw Sydney hiding behind the counter. Smiling, I quietly crept around the counter.

"Boo!"

"AHHH! Daddy!"

I laughed and picked her up.

"Sydney! How did you get down here so fast?"

"Mommy helped me."

_Laura? Laura's at work._

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, she told me to follow her, but then I wanted to eat breakfast, so she opened the window and let me in."

_Laura? What the heck?_

"Oh, well, hurry up and eat your breakfast, or else we shall be late going to school."

_Laura. What was she doing? Was Sydney hallucinating? But then she would have fallen through the window. Something is really wrong._

"Daddy, I'm done. Are you done?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'll finish it afterwards. C'mon sweetie pie."

"Okay."

I held her hand as she jumped gleefully beside me. I got out my keys to open the car door.

"No! Daddy, I want to walk to school."

"You want to walk to school?"

"Yeah! I'm going to race you there." She dashed off, getting a huge head start. I ran after her.

"I win! I win!" I called to her.

"I was being nice to you Daddy, cause I knew you wouldn't be able to beat me." She said.

_My little girl, you are such a little sweetie pie. Unfortunately, she didn't know that I wasn't running at full throttle. _

I dropped her off at school, and went home.

Ring, ring.

I picked up the phone.

"Jack Bristow."

"Hello, well, uhh..."

"I would appreciate it if you told me who you are. Just in case you were sondering what you should say next."

"Mrs. Bristow has had a very unfortunate accident."

"Laura? What's wrong with her? What happened."

_Laura? An accident?_

"Well, uhh..."

"I would just like to know where she is at the moment, I believe that she would like to know that someone was supporting her."

"Mr. Bristow, that won't be necessary actually."

"Sydney's there? Emily?"

"Mr. Bristow, there seems to be a misunderstanding. Laura Bristow, she was driving somewhere..."

"A meeting at the university."

"Well, there was a crossing on the bridge on the way, and someone crashed into her car, and they both fell over. Sir, Laura Bristow is dead." (A/N: yes, I sohuld correct that on the first chapter, but I don't feel like it.)

"You're lying. You're lying... No, this can't be. Laura wouldn't die like that. Laura isn't dead."

"Sir, I realize that you need time to get over he shock..."

I dropped the phone.

_Laura was dead.She couldn't be._

_What am I going to tell Sydney? How could you do this? Who was this damned man who crashed into you? Laura, how? Why? Why didn't you open the door and swim out. You can, you have enough power. Why didn't you come out? Laura, you can't be dead. Someone is playing with me._

"Mr. Bristow? Mr. Bristow?" I heard the phone say repeatedly. I managed to pick it up.

"Yes?" I whispered softly.

"Are you okay?"

"My wife just died?"

"Yes."

I hung up.

_Laura was gone._

_She was gone._

_Forever._

A/N: So. How did you like it? Jack breaking down. Lol. And my pretty little Sydney who saw her mother through the window. HAHAHA! A semi cliff hanger. But you guys probably forgot all about it until you read this. Meh. HAHAHA! I SHALL REMIND YOU! MUAHAHA! Yeah. I'll try to update soon. Sorry about the delay, but my dad killed the internet after I put up my last chappies (for all three stories). So yeah. Well.... Umm...... yeah. I changed the last two chappies a bit. Just the ending sentence(s) Because if you haven't realized, the chappy title are the last word(s) in my chappy. Aren't I creative? Lol.


	4. with you

**Summary:** Irina is called back to the KGB, forcing her to leave Jack and Sydney. But she couldn't leave her family behind, so Sydney came along. The KGB, unknowning of the fact that Irinia took Sydney with her, gives Irina a child to train, to get her thoughts off Jack and Sydney.

**Pairing:** S/S of course.

**Disclaimer:** No point in putting it up, cause everyone knows! YAYAYAYA!

A/N: I LOVE MYSELF! LAAAAA! Jkjk. Nways. Hope you guys like this chappy. Thanks for all the reviews. And yeah. So...

Chappy 4: With me

_Free from Khasinau at last. Free to cry on my own._

I snobbed.

_Sydney, Jack. What am I going to do without you?_

I started walking aimlessly, through forests, malls. I wondered if anyone knew that I was supposed to be dead. Khasinau would kill me, literally, if he knew I was walking through such populated places.

I left the mall, and walked around.

I turned into a neighbourhood, hoping that this place would give me more cover from Khasinau's spies.

_My house!_

I ran to the door, and got my keys out.

_Irina! What the hell are you doing!_

_I'm not Laura anymore. I'm not Laura._

_But Sydney is still my daughter!_

I went to the backyard, and climbed up the wall, until I was level with Sydney's window. She was in a hurry to put on her cloths.

"Shhh. Sydney! Shhh." I whispered, trying to get her attention.

She looked to me, wide-eyed.

"Mommy?" She whispered back.

"Do you want to come with mommy, Sydney?"

"Yes!" She quickly clambered over to me, and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. I climbed down slowly.

"Mommy, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Yes, that's where we are going right now."

"But I haven't had breakfast yet!"

"You can have it later honey." I tried to convince her to stay with me.

"Can Daddy come with us?"

_Oh no. Please no, Sydney, come with me._

"He can come later."

"I want to have breakfast with Daddy."

_Sydney, no. Please. You promised me._

I sighed

"Okay." I said reluctantly.

I led her back into the house, and opened the kitchen window from the outside. She climbed in, and I closed the window. I saw Jack running to the phone.

_Oops, thought it was a kidnapping._

I stayed hidden, near the window and watched Jack, as he and Sydney ate and talked.

_The love. I want to share that love._

_Irina Derevko doesn't need love._

I quietly left.

_Of course I need love. Everyone needs love._

_Every person needs love._

I stretched.

_Maybe I'm not a person. Leaving my daughter because of this damned intelligence work, betraying the world, appearing on the most wanted list. That's not what a person does._

_I need my family. I love them._

I hugged myself and cried.

_Sydney, why won't you come with me? I love you. I might not be the best mother there ever was, but I have money, I have a job that I'm very good at. I love you, Sydney. Isn't that enough?_

I snobbed harder.

"Sydney, I need you. I need Jack. I need you both."

_But I can't have you both. Jack wouldn't understand. He would probably think that I had betrayed him. But I have. Sydney woulnd't understand. She's to young to. I can only have you, Sydney, by my side._

I stopped crying and slowly looked up. An idea crept into my head. Few people knew that Laura had died. The school won't, Jack wouldn't have told them yet. He's probably still grieving, hopefully.

_I could go to the school! I could pick her up! And take her to Russia with me. I oculd hide her. I can do many things. I could slip her past customs, buy her a ticket. Tell her to go with another lady. Khasinau would never know. My cottage in Russia is filled with hiding spots. Khasinau could never find her there._

I looked at the clock.

_2 more hours till lunch. I hope there's enough time to prepare everything._

I got out my laptop, and bought a ticket for Sydney.

_Damn. Passport. That's at my... the house. Jack's there. Damn. 2 hours to get it. That should be enough._

I slipped back into the house that I used to live in. I heard Jack singing loudly in our... the bedroom.

"My wife-y lies over the ocean. My wife-y lies over the sea. My wife-y lies over the ocean. O bring back my wife-y to me! Bring back, bring back, o bring back my wife-y to me, to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my wide-y to me!"

I heard him sobbing.

_O Jacky, I'm so sorry._

"DAMNIT! Give me back my wife!"

Crash.

"I WANT MY WIFE BACK! I NEED HER MORE THAN YOU DO GOD! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!"

_Jacky. My Jacky._

I cried silently.

_My Jacky, I'm so sorry. I want you back too. Jack. I love you. I do._

"Laura. Where are you? Why did you do that? WHY!?! GOD, WHY DID YOU LET HER DO THAT!?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL SYDNEY!"

Sobbing

"How am I supposed to continue? Without my wife? Laura. Why did you take her away from me? Laura."

_I watched him until he fell asleep in the bed, with a bottle of vodka in his hand._

I slipped into the bedroom silently, and opened the drawer that contained our ID cards. I took all the ones of Sydney, and her passport.

Looking back at Jack in the bed, I felt a huge sense of guilt. I was not only stripping him of her wife, but of his whole family.

_I'm sorry Jack. I really am. At least you can have a life without lies now._

I kissed him softly.

"Laura." He murmured. "Laura."

He grasped me tightly, and opened his eyes.

"Laura. I knew they were lying when they said that you were dead. You're alive. I feel like such a fool now."

_Jacky. I want to stay so much with you._

I smiled through my tears.

"Laura, don't cry, don't cry."

_Jack, you make me feel so loved. I want to stay with you forever. I want to stay with you. I want to be with you and Sydney forever. Why couldn't we both have lead normal lives? O Jacky. What am I going to do without you?_

He wiped my tears away.

"Go to sleep, sweetie. You've had a lot of vodka."

He smiled and nodded. "Is that why you are crying? Because I was drinking? I won't do it again. I won't ever do it again. Cause I know you're alive and well."

_How I love you Jack. How I do._

"Go to sleep." I murmured softly.

He nodded and fell asleep.

I stayed with him for a long time. He looked so happy.

I left him silently, and went to pick up Sydney from the school.

_Oh Jack, how I want you both to stay with me._

_I want you both by my side._

_I want you with me._

A/N: So. How did ya like it? I had to fix this chappy like 10 times. It still seems so corny. Man. It took me such a long time to fix, and it's still so bad! ARGH! And I know, I'm moving extremely slowly. Sark will be here in.................. soon. I think. Not the next chappy. I promise before chappy 10. And I'll update faster. I can't help it if my internet is always down. Stupid dad. Killing the internet cause I won't practice piano. ARGH! I'll try to get Sark in as soon as possible. But some things just need to be written! :D hehe. Torture! MUAHAHAHAHA!

and erm. yes. I need a beta. I knwo some parts of the story were screwed, like how Irina mysteriously was carrying a laptop with her etc. but I need a beta.


End file.
